fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ricardo Brainjacker
|kanji = リカルドブレインジャッカー |romanji = Brainjacker Rikarudo |race = Human |birthday = July 5th |age = Past (21) Pre timeskip (23) Post Timeskip (30) |gender = Male |height = 6'4" |weight = 150 LBS |eyes = Brown |hair = Dark Brown |blood type = AB+ |unusual features = Thin scar on his back Pupils are that of a cats |affiliation = TBA |previous affiliation = Stonewall Guild |occupation = Freelance Mage |previous occupation = Mage |team = TBA |partner = TBA |base of operations = TBA |relatives = Ciel Brainjacker- Sister (Deceased) Brock Brainjacker- Father (Deceased) Brooke Brainjacker- Mother (Deceased) Robert Brainjacker- Younger Brother Shaw Brainjacker - Younger Brother |marital status = Single |alias = The Controller of Minds The Illuisonist The Shadow Master The Pilot The Slick Player |magic = Air Magic Air-Make Magic Illusion Magic Shadow magic Shadow Transportation Magic Mind Control Magic}} Ricardo Brainjacker is a traveling mage that was once part of Gabriel Leonheart's old team in his days in the Stonewall Guild. After an S-Class mission gone wrong however, Ricardo is one of the sole survivors of his team, the other being Gabriel. After assuming the status of "Dead" in his guild, Ricardo soon becomes a free mage, traveling and doing the missions that he desires. Appearance Ricardo is described as a very handsome man. He has long, dark brown hair that is kept in a ponytail. In his appearances in the flashbacks of Gabriel, he had a slicked back variation of the ponytail, revealing his forehead. Currently, his hair has gotten too long to the point of having his bangs being revealed as his hair becomes more wavy. His eyes are rather unique in a way, for the pupils resemble that of a cat's. In the flashbacks, he had more of a youthfull appearance. He wore a black, short-sleeved undershirt with white dress pants and leather dress shoes. He had a light brown leather vest over his shirt and had black knuckle gloves. In the Current plot however, he has more of a mature look, but still has some youth behind it. He no longer has his leather vest, for he now has a purple long-sleeved dress shirt. The rest of his wardrobe however, remains the same. Personality Ricardo has only went through minor changes in personality throughout the years. In the flashbacks, Ricardo was a naive, charismatic, laid-back, and greedy individual. However, he did have some redeeming qualities like motivating people and being supportive of them. In combat he didn't really take it that seriously, yet he showed no mercy. In the Current plot however, he was no longer naive, and became more greedy. He had also, in a sense, became more aware of the world around him as he tries to survive. He is prone to turn on his allies for his own gain, making him an anti hero in a way. Each time he sees Gabriel, he becomes remeniscant, talking about the glory days. In combat however, he takes fighting more seriously and analyzes his opponent's movements. Overall in combat, Ricardo has proven that he isn't the direct combat fighter, and will resort to dirty tricks to achieve his goal. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Incredible Speed Thanks to his lack of direct combat, Ricardo has become a rather fast individual, using his own Air and Shadow movement magic to help him gain further distance from his opponents. He is able to travel to rather extreme speeds. Enhanced Magical Power Ricardo's levels may not be as strong as other powerful wizards, but he has proven to hold is own against strong opponents. It forms around him like wind magic, and is proven to deflect many projectiles with the right amount of power of course. Expert Mage Ricardo's mastery of various magics has made him well known in the wizarding world. He has mastered the Shadow movement magic and Air magic, an expert in Air-Make Magic, Shadow Magic, and Illusion Magic, and a master in Mind Control Magic. Expert Strategist Ricardo is a prodigy in tactics, analyzing his opponent and calculating his steps before executing. He will use his environment and physical capabilities to give him an edge. He can also calculate their weaknesses by studying their battle pathern. He will, of course, resort to dirty tricks in order to give himself a bigger edge. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ricardo has proven to show great skill in hand-to-hand combat. He will use it only if it's a last resort, being able to perfectly encorperate his various magic arts into his strikes. Category:GZero945 Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Mercenary